User talk:Xenephos
Talk page start: ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴏʙsᴇssᴇᴅ (talk) 17:41, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Hi Xenephos, thanks so much! Hope everything goes well, and not at all; glad I could help! kuro (talk) 04:37, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Hi Xenephos, I noticed some changes to the categories; could you let me know what you've changed? I think it would be best if we discuss what we want to categorize pets so we have a clear idea beforehand; otherwise we'll be confusing ourselves. Thanks! kuro (talk) 06:36, November 7, 2018 (UTC) No worries! Just a bit confused with all the changes; thought I messed up so clearing things up! Yup, agreed with naming the categories that way, but if that's the case, should we just move them to the specific categories such as 'foxes', 'dogs', etc., instead of having 'canines'? It feels redundant, so we could remove the middle man and go from Mammals > Dogs / Foxes / Kangaroos / etc.? I'll change categories like Gastropods to Snails, Lagomorphs to Rabbits, and so on as well? No worries! Everything made sense; thanks for taking the time to explain! lol True, classifying all these pets could become complex if we made it perfect, but glad I have your expertise in keeping things easier and as well as accurately! For the Hybrid category, I've put it under Rarity since PA recognizes it as a rarity; Type is if it could be a rarity but not recognized under PA, like breedable pets. Also, I've changed the templates for the navboxes from MainPageNavigation and MainPagePetNavigation to Navbox_main and Navbox_pet, to shorten the names. I'll be checking the pet pages when I finish with the game pages, but just wanted to let you know! kuro (talk) 14:46, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean. If we have both Canine and specific pages, won't that increase the count of categories people have to search through? I'm not sure that most people would know what Lagomorphs/Gastropods/Cephalopods are, in fact I didn't know either before searching them up. Maybe we should hold a poll on the PA Forums, so people can decide for themselves? Hybrid is under Rarity. Also Adventure is under Adventure Edition in Rarity, Referrals are under Referral Exclusive under Rarity, and ZP are also under Rarity as Pet Mall. I changed the name so that it would be a simpler naming conversion, but other than those, I don't think I have anything to change later. kuro (talk) 03:11, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I get what you're saying now, but then we would have to do it for cats, fishes and ungulates as well, right? Yeah, I think those names would be better; on the same subject, would 'ungulates' change to 'hooved'? Oh, I can't take credit on that; that's just a new format that FANDOM Wiki inroduced just recently; it's based on user preference so you can switch between them. However, I noticed that you can only have one or the other; the classic format has a '+' symbol to expand categories on the category pages, while the dynamic format has the icon on the side. Personally, I think that they should have combined both features into one format. kuro (talk) 02:04, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 17:37, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good! I'll separate Cats into Little/Big Cats. Yes, I think Fishes can stay as they are; sorry I forgot I already separated them! Ok, will do; hoofstock it is! I've changed Chiroptera > Bats, Cetaceans > Dolphins, Porpoise & Whales, and Pinnepeds > Seals, Sea Lions & Walruses. What would Mustelids be? Since there are so many species of this family on PA, it's hard to group them all. From a quick search on the Color Almanac, there are currently 4 entries for ferrets, 3 for otters, 2 for badgers, 1 for minks and 1 for polecats from the Mustelid family; there might be more but may not be using the animal name. Definitely, then at least people will be able to match the eggs on PA and with the icons wiki. Yeah, or at least people on the wiki customize the category page a little more lol. Thanks so much! And congrats on adopting the wiki! kuro (talk) 09:41, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the information, and thanks for the updated guidelines! I did see you use the updated format on some recent pet pages you edited, but I wasn't sure if I should follow the guidelines or not, so this helps a lot. Yingy (talk) 07:31, December 5, 2018 (UTC)yingy You have certainly done a lot of work in a short period of time. I hope I will still be able to contribute. I was just plugging away at it as I was able to get pets recorded but never had the gumption, or energy, to ask to adopt the site officially. I hope this will be useful and bring more folks to petadoptables. Trynka (talk) 05:50, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I had a question about formatting breedable pet pages, specifically for the Virginia Big Eared Bat page. That one lists all the stages for new and mixed colors, while it seems that other pages you've edited just have the adult stages. The baby/child/teen stage images aren't necessary, right? I wanted to clarify before I began deleting things. Thanks for your help! Yingy (talk) 23:50, December 11, 2018 (UTC) It IS important. Please do NOT delete baby, child and teen stages where applicable. It is just that not all breedable pets had these stages, so some do and some don't. Birman also has stages. It took FOREVER to grow and collect all the individual stages. I would be VERY saddened if all of that hard work was lost and I had to redo it with re-breeding. I am one who works tyo collect each stage, so showing the new colors and mixed colors of each stage is SUPER important. IE: Can the birman please be put back the way it was with all alts and stages, as well as any breeedables that had alts and stages. Felines are my favorites and I worked REALLY hard on ALL the breeding pages. Trynka (talk) 04:17, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Got it! Personally, I really like the clean look of just adult stages, but I agree that having the other stages is valuable as well, especially since the Color Almanac doesn't have them. Hopefully there's a way to have the best of both! In the meantime, I'll steer clear of editing the breedable pet pages. Yingy (talk) 20:44, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi Xenephos! Just got approval for the Discussions format, so I'll be moving the info from Forum there shortly. Also, I just saw the subsection for pet images in the alt/stages images and should be kept at 80px for all stages instead of changing from 80px to 100px each time to keep consistency, and categories for pet pages in the Building Guidelines I feel should reflect the format of the navboxes and follow this order: Rarity - Type - Event - Families - Creator. kuro (talk) 02:15, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Alright, I have come up with the optimal sizing for layout, that should be easier on the eyes; please refer to the Sui Sui page. I'm willing to go through them, so don't worry and focus on college. kuro (talk) 02:15, December 13, 2018 (UTC) I'll be making it standard on all pages. If you still want images to be at 100px, then we'll have to compromise on the infobox; making the infobox smaller will cause longer Creator usernames to go to the next line, as seen here: https://pet-adoptables.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_kurokishi/sandbox If that's ok, then we can use the format from my sandbox. kuro (talk) 03:05, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Ok, will do; we can have them at 93px; that's the largest without it being knocked down. I'll update the Building Guidelines to reflect the changes too. kuro (talk) 04:53, December 16, 2018 (UTC) No problem, glad everything worked out! Just trying to make everything look good, but also make it easier on ourselves; let me know if there's any other code that needs to be worked on. kuro (talk) 14:06, December 17, 2018 (UTC)